1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tank trucks for collecting and transporting flowable refuse material, and, more particularly, to a suction hose handling and storage arrangement for such tank trucks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tank trucks for collecting and transporting flowable refuse materials, such as storm drain sewage, septic tank sewage, leaves and the like, are typically equipped with a storage tank, a vacuum pump, and an at least partially flexible suction hose connected to a tank at one end and having a refuse pick-up nozzle at the opposite or distal end thereof. The suction hose may be supported by an adjustable boom on the truck so that at a site of refuse pick-up, the nozzle may be manipulated and positioned relative to the parked truck. Although the distance between the truck and the position of the nozzle at the pick-up site is not large at most pick-up sites, some measure of suction hose length adjustability between the tank and the pick-up nozzle is needed.
In the past, various devices have been used to accommodate the limited but needed variable length of the pick-up suction hose associated with such tank trucks. For example, extensible suction hoses, a suction hose storage reel between the nozzle and the tank, or insertable suction hose sections have been employed. Because of the relatively large diameter of the suction hose, all of these devices present problems to efficient operation of the tank truck, use of the space available on the tank truck, and maintenance and/or replacement of the suction hose.
Accordingly, there is a need for improvement in refuse collecting and transporting tank trucks and, in particular, the provision of an improved arrangement for adjusting the length of the suction hose between the tank of such trucks and pick-up nozzle on the distal end of the suction hose.
The advantages and purpose of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages and purpose of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To attain the advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention is directed to a tank truck for collecting and transporting flowable material. The tank truck includes a tank for storing flowable material and a suction hose connected to the tank so that at least a portion of the suction hose extends into the tank. A drive assembly engageable with the suction hose is provided for drawing the suction hose into and out of the tank, thereby varying the length of the suction hose outside the tank.
In another aspect, the advantages and purpose of the invention are attained by such a tank truck including a tank for storing a flowable material, a boom including a boom tube mounted on the truck, a suction hose connected to the tank and extending through the boom tube, at least a portion of the suction hose also extending into the tank, and an extendable nozzle assembly attached to an end of the suction hose outside the tank. A drive assembly is engageable with the suction hose for drawing the suction hose into and out of the tank and, in combination with the extendable nozzle assembly, varies the effective length of the suction hose outside the tank.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.